Just Call My Name
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: Cause I'll hear you scream... Sonic! Tails! MASTER! MASTER! It could happen...


**JUST CALL MY NAME...**

* * *

**_How__ could__ I be so__ stupid__!?_**

Another bot destroyed, another zone done.

_**Why I hadn't been more careful… DAMN!**_

Traps. Lots of traps. Too many ingenuous traps this time, even for him.

_**I mean… What the heck! I knew him for a life time, I should have notice if something was wrong!**_

He fastened his steps, after all it was the thing that he could do better… Running. He got through a mine field and a lava chamber, disemboweled a large number of robots and stuff like that… All the while asking himself if all of this was worth it, because perhaps, this time he could have finally met his match… Along with his greatest fear. For the first time in his life, Sonic the Hedgehog had doubts.

_**I guess there is a first time for everything… WHY THE FUCK DID HE DO IT!? Was he really that frustrated? AAAAARRRRGH!!!**_

Finally, the cobalt rodent found the Final Boss Zone, beyond clichéd giant double doors. He entered it.

The place was exactly how he remembered, nothing was changed. Somehow this simple fact made him more comfortable.

It didn't last for long.

"Welcome back to my workshop, Sonic. I guess, it's the perfect place for our final encounter, don't you think?"

The blue hedgehog slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice…

And he saw him: Aboard the latest version of the Cyclone, evilly smiling…

Miles "Tails" Prower, the greatest menace this world has ever seen!

And it was all Sonic's fault… And Eggman's.

* * *

**Flashback.**

"Are you sure Eggman is around, Tails?"

"To my calculations, which are never wrong, yes."

Dr Ivo Julian Robotnik AKA Eggman was indeed there, driving his latest (and greatest) creation and ready to smash things randomly until everybody surrenders to his empire.

"Whahahahahahaha!!! Let me present to you the Egg Emperor 2.0! It's alimented with all the 7 Chaos Emeralds, there for you won't have a chance to survive this time! Surrender and I'll may promise you a quick death! Ahr ahr ahr!" It was Eggman all right.

The Egg Emperor 2.0 started launching missiles in the direction of the two heroes, which easily dodged 'em. Than Tails came up with a plan.

"Sonic! He's rather obvious weak spot is the stomach, but you won't be able to spin dash it while it covers itself with that giant metal knight shield…"

"So, your plan is…"

"Keep it occupied for a while, I'll hijacked his defense systems with my wrist computer."

"Ehrrr… Ok, if you say so, little buddy."

While the blue hedgehog was keeping Eggman distracted with his usual taunting show (which the doctor immediately fell for), the Kitsune found his way trough the robot's defenses and deactivated his hand shield in just a few seconds.

"Aaaargh! Why you, little pest! No matter, I'll summon the full power of the emeralds and destroy you, once and for all! BEHOLD!"

The robot's golden aura begun to shine very brightly… Only for disappear in an instance.

"What the bloody hell!?" Cried a dumbfounded Eggman.

"HA! Gotcha there Eggbutt! The emeralds that you stole from us and use for your worthless puppet were just fake copies that I built in my spare time! THESE ARE THE REAL ONES!"

With that said, Tails took a sack out of nowhere and hand it to Sonic… The real 7 Chaos Emeralds were inside it.

"Tails… You never told me that."

"In order to fool the enemy, you must fool the ally first. Sorry, Sonic."

"Oh well… YOU'RE FINISHED EGGMAN!!"

"Uh oh."

It took just a couple of seconds for Super Sonic to dispose of Eggman's toy. Than the emeralds scattered away as usual and Sonic regained his normal color.

"HA! Beaten again, Egghead?"

Blinded by the rage of suffering yet another defeat, Eggman shouted something that he should have never shouted.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HEDGEHOG!? WITHOUT YOUR LITTLE SIDEKICK, YOU ARE NOTHING!!"

At this point, Sonic was a little taken aback.

"What are you saying?" Said Sonic, while Tails was tense.

"Oh! Ha ha ha ha ha! That's just hilarious, you didn't even realize it, do you?"

"Realized what?"

"You are more stupid than I thought. In all this time, you've been able to defeat me only because of your 'little buddy'. You would have NEVER been able to destroy my Death Egg in more than one occasion and you certainly wouldn't make it so far during the Metal Overlord incident, not to mention all of my plots, ultimately my Egg Emperor 2.0! Tails did all the job and you know it!"

Sonic and Tails were listening very carefully. Especially Tails.

"The truth is that his genius and his abilities have been always underestimated! He has an I.Q. of 400, which is superior to mine, if only he wanted he could have built his own robotic army and take over the world and the fact that he looks childishly innocent would have added in his favor in case of a surprise attack. To think about it, he would have all the rights to pulverize this worthless planet after all he has suffered! Since his birth he has been teased, picked, beaten and Chaos only knows what else by the others because of his diversity and than… You came, Sonic. You were the worst of all and you didn't even notice."

Sonic was sweating.

"You always say that Tails is like a brother to you… And than you don't lost a chance to treat him like a dumb kid while he desperately tries to find your approval… Not to mention the fact that you always take all the credit for saving the world. You and all your stupid friends are just a mob of ungrateful beasts! And I tell you what, you are damn sure lucky that Tails is happy in the role of the little sidekick loser… Otherwise, you would be DOOMED!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!!!!!!!!!"

A particularly enraged hedgehog went on a Spin Dash frenzy over the pissed off scientist which immediately resulted in an unwanted journey into space.

"I'm sorry for what he said, little buddy, I should have shut his mouth an hour ago. Ehi, Tails… Tails? Are you… Okay? Tails!"

The Kitsune's face was lost, his mind was not present.

Than, something came up in his mind. Something sinister. And a sly grin too.

"TAILS!"

"What? Oh yeah. Don't worry Sonic, Eggman can be very pathetic sometimes, I wonder why we keep him alive all the time? I say we should kill him once and for all."

"Riiight… Let's just go home and forget the whole thing."

"Brilliant… Let's just forget it. That's your solution for everything, right?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, let's go."

Something was definitely changed but, as usual, Sonic was too selfish to notice… And now, it was too late.

**End flashback.**

* * *

"Tails! What the crap are you doing!? Conquering the world and enslave humanity is something that we always fought! IT'S A WRONG THING!!"

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic… You're always been so naïve. Life is not that simple you know? It's not always black or white, good or evil… You cannot give things for granted: feelings and emotions, the elements of cause and effect, enemies and friends… Life is chaos, pure incontrollable, unpredictable, senseless chaos. The only thing you can do is to find a sense of your own… And that's exactly what I'm trying to do here."

"You mean, that all this villain stuff is your way to find a balance in the chaos?"

"Why not? It's a better excuse than revenge."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I do not recognize you anymore. You have just changed in a bunch of days. You built this robotic army that took over Station Square and even the combined forces of G.U.N. and Eggman weren't able to stop it. And what about this dungeon that I just went through…"

"Point being…"

"YOU BECAME A PSYCHOPATIC VILLAIN WORSE THAN EGGMAN!!"

"Why, thank you."

"Don't mess with me! I want back my lil' buddy! I want back my brother!"

"Mmm-mmh.. Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh…"

"What's so funny?"

"Your pathetic vision of the world, Sonic. Your way too see things… Did you really think, for one second that all of this happened because of what Eggman said? Do you really think I'm that childish?"

"What…"

"Will you keep a secret, Sonic? The Tails you knew several years ago and that you learned to love as a brother… THAT TAILS HAD NEVER EXISTED!"

"……."

"It was all a lie, a hoax, an undercover if you will. Who would ever suspected that Tails, the little innocent dumb kid that everybody teased and underestimated, was an evil genius plotting world's domination!?"

"You are saying that…"

"You finally got it, blue boy! It's a thing that I planned even before we met!"

"No…"

"First of all, I needed to know this planet's greatest hero's strengths and weaknesses. That was easy since it was YOU who found me and 'adopted' me as your little brother… How touchy and benevolent."

"No…"

"Than I met the world's number one villain, Dr Eggman, and with all our battles I've also learned a lot about robots and mechanical science. You could say that the good old doctor was my role model… Not you!"

"No…"

"Than, the others came. Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, etc. A real pain in the butt if you ask me. Just more obstacles between me and world conquest… Especially that Shadow. He was the main problem for my plans… That's why I KILLED HIM."

"W-WHAT!?"

"Did you really thought that his little fall through the terrestrial atmosphere during the ARK incident was caused by lack of power? He was the Ultimate Life Form, for crying out loud! He died because of a special artificial virus that I developed in my spare time, programmed to kill specific targets. I initially made it for you but I decided to using on Shadow as I saw him as a major treat. Brilliant, isn't it?"

"…."

What's wrong Sonic? Am I talking 'geeky' again? Do I have to repeat it slowly? The virus successfully did his job… Well, if I knew what old Gerald had in store for that space station I wouldn't ran such risk. But things turned out pretty well anyway. Any questions?"

"B-but S-Shadow is s-s-still…"

"Alive? No, the Shadow you met after was a robotic clone that I invented thanks to Gerald's researches with chaos energy. As you could see, he went pretty much equal of the original… Even better I might say. The robot has always been under my command, even when he conveniently faked his amnesia and during the Black Arms invasion, which he dealt pretty well with. As a matter of fact, I'd like to inform you that MY Shadow is guiding my army to sure victory as we speak. You must admit it, Sonic, I did it real good this time. Do I have your approval now? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

"..no..no..no..no..no.."

"Mmmh?"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT TAILS! YOU ARE… AN EGGMAN'S ROBOT!! Where the old Eggbutt is keeping the real one? Tell me, you stupid metallic copy!"

"Still in denial, eh? News flash: Eggman has already swore loyalty to my empire. Get real, Sonic, the pathetic illusion that you life was has been finally shattered."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

And Sonic the Hedgehog fell on his knees, tearful eyes.

"Oh yes! What a show! What a pathos! If I only had some chilidogs… Oh wait, I forgot that I HATE chilidogs! Eh eh eh eh eh."

And that was it.

"SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!"

"Oooooooor?"

"I… Will… Kill… You!"

"I would like to see you try."

The hedgehog launched himself toward the Cyclone in order to hit it's evil pilot, but encountered a resistance instead.

"I have a shield, Sonic." Said the Kitsune like if it was the most obvious thing in the world… And it probably was.

Sonic tried different attacks but they all resulted in same way.

"My turn, bro." Cried the vulpine demon.

And the cobalt one went through the biggest ass kickin' of his life thanks to the big Cyclone's arms.

Beaten. Battered. Bloody messed. Sonic was apparently finished.

"Any clichéd last words before your ultimate demise?" Asked Tails while one of the Cyclone's foot was ready to crush the hedgehog's skull.

"Only… This… YOU'RE FINISHED TAILS!"

And the 7 Chaos Emeralds came out from a rather familiar sack and once again Sonic became Super Sonic!"

"But.. How? How did you find them without my help?"

"You're not the only one who can find 'em, you know?"

"EGGMAN!? EGGMAN HELPED YOU!"

"You didn't expect this, eh?"

With that said, Super Sonic attacked and destroyed the Cyclone in a few moves. Now Tails was defenseless but he didn't back down.

"Come on…" He said.

And, without hesitation, Sonic killed the only brother that he ever had.

The Kitsune's blood spread all over and…

"Wait a super sonic second… This isn't blood. IT'S OIL!? IT WAS A ROBOT!?"

"As you could see, Sonic, I DID expect an alliance between you and Eggman… You seem to do that pretty often, lately."

When Sonic slowly turned, Tails was there. In a perfect shape and health. Grinning broadly.

Suddenly, Sonic lost his super form and the emeralds became… Dust!?

"HA! Gotcha there pal! Those weren't the real emeralds, just copies that I scattered all over the country for you nimrods to find it. THESE ARE THE REAL ONES!"

Out of yet another sack, came the emeralds, surrounded Tails and gave him their powers. Tails's fur became pitch black, his eyes white and his trademark golden Flickies from 'Sonic 3 & Knuckles' were now dark, red eyed, rapacious birds.

Super Dark Tails.

All that Sonic could say was: "Tails… You never told you could transform without the Super Emeralds…"

"Whooops. I forgot."

At this very point, Sonic the Hedgehog did something that he never even dreamed to do in front of anyone… He cried for mercy!

"Please, don't kill me, lil' buddy!"

He was on his knees. His pride, his arrogance, disappeared. He was nothing more than a shadow of himself. He was broken.

Tails was enjoying every single moment of this pitiful spectacle.

"If you want to live, you'll have to do two things for me."

"Anything!"

"First of all, you must swear your loyalty to the Prower Empire!"

"I swear it!"

"Than… Call me, Master! Yeah, like 'Star Wars'. Master!"

"Master!"

"Again."

"Master!"

"CALL MY NAME!"

"MASTER!"

"I WANT YOU TO SCREAM IT!"

"MASTER! MASTER!"

"Ooooh yeeeeah. Now I know how Palpatine felt."

* * *

**A few months later.**

Miles "Tails" Prower set on his thrown in the former Space Colony ARK (now renamed the Fox Star) and he was pretty satisfied with himself, after all he became the evil genocidal dictator leader on his own self made empire and he was only 10! How couldn't he be proud of himself. The new emperor, wearing a typical villain black cloak and electrified black gloves (so he could pretend to be a Sith Lord), was giving orders to his personal slaves.

"Your drink, Master." Said the waiter.

"Good, Knuckles. You may go now, today I won't whip you."

"Very well, Master."

"Amy… I don't feel the air!"

"I'm sorry Master. I will move the fan faster."

"Cream? Speak to me."

"You are a genius. The most brilliant mind in the universe, not to mention the cutest boy ever. I'm simply not good enough for being in your presence."

"True. True… Ehi, Snively!"

"Yes, sire?"

"What the heck are you doing here? This is not SatAM! Oh well, do something low and humiliating while you're here."

"Yes, sire!"

"SONIC!"

"Master?"

"Turn on the TV please. I have some 'important' people for a impromptu video conference."

The half robotizied, half flesh and bones slave once known as Sonic turned on the giant TV screen. A bunch of people appeared in it.

"Well?" Asked simply the Kitsune.

"We accept your generous offer."

"Unconditioned surrender?"

"Unconditioned surrender." They replied.

"Awesome! From this moment on, a new era shall arise! An era of peace and balance, where there are not differences of race, religion or ideals… BECAUSE THEY WILL ALL OBEY ME!!!"

"Master Tail?" Said a frightened Cream.

"The name is no longer Tails. I hate that name! I AM MILES PROWER I, SUPREME LEADER OF THE PROWER EMPIRE! OBEY YOUR MASTER! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

* * *

_**Come crawling faster…**_

_**Obey your Master…**_

_**Your life burns faster…**_

_**Obey your…**_

_**Master!**_

_**Master!**_

_**Muster of Puppets, I'm pulling your strings…**_

_**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams…**_

_**Blinded by me you can't see a thing…**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream…**_

_**Master!**_

_**Master!**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream…**_

_**Master!**_

_**Master!**_

_**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! **_


End file.
